pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RS026: Not So Fetching Feebas
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 17. Synopsis Ruby has drifted off and tries to run away from his father. He meets a swimmer, whose goal is to find a Feebas. Unfortunately, Ruby, despite managing to catch Feebas, sets it loose, but promises to catch it back. Elsewhere, Norman arrives to Gabby and Ty, trying to find his son. Chapter Plot Inside the escape pod, Mumu and Ruby wake up. They are at the surface of the sea. Ruby sees they drafted a long way from Slateport City, to Route 118. Ruby drafts near a shack and watches the TV from the pod. Gabby reports the theft of Karen I, the submarine from Sootopolis City and that men in red have taken a boy as hostage. Ruby is disappointed, since his father will hear this, but knows well it is a major incident not to be featured in media. Ruby thinks he should continue on, for if he were to return to Slateport City, his father will know where he is. Back at Twinleaf Town, Ruby's mother looks at the photo of Ruby and his Pokémon. She hopes Ruby will return, hence why his father went off to look for him. Seeing the TV report Ruby was taken hostage at the submarine, Ruby's mother faints. Ruby paddles along the river, but is suddenly stopped. A swimmer's rod has wrapped around the escape pod, ruining the thread. Ruby apologises, but the swimmer demands Ruby to fish out something for him. Despite in the hurry, Ruby decides to help out. Ruby throws the hook into the water and fishes out something. Ruby is disgusted by this being, finding it unattractive and throws it into the sea. The swimmer replies he has been fishing for 10 days without any result, while Ruby only catches this being and throws it away. The swimmer shows Ruby the picture of the rare Pokémon he wants to catch. Seeing Ruby caught this being, the swimmer yells out, for it is the one he wanted. However, Ruby accidentally throws this Pokémon away, who swims off. The swimmer is disappointed Feebas is gone, but Ruby replies he did not thought the swimmer was looking for that ugly Pokémon, since Ruby is on a quest to conquer the contests. The swimmer notices Ruby's Pokémon are elegant and pretty. The swimmer admits he wanted to catch Feebas to sell it to someone, since they pay a lot of cash for finding it. He considers things not working properly because he is greedy. Ruby shows he is also trying to find a Milotic. Ruby decides he should try again to find Feebas, as he would've been disappointed if he were to lose Milotic as well. At Slateport City, Gabby and Ty meet up with Captain Stern and tell him Mr. Stone was attacked by a wild Pokémon and the component for the submarine was stolen. However, they know the truth, for a bunch of criminals were behind the theft. Stern is shocked about this discovery. However, Norman also arrived and wants to learn more about that. Debuts Character Swimmer Pokémon Feebas Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 17 chapters